Contigo a mi lado ¡todo lo puedo!
by Leonardo Sharksun
Summary: -¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Sakura mirando a la chica-. Esta solo movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento mientras que apretaba la mano de su esposa con fuerza. -Contigo a mi lado,¡todo lo puedo! -Respondió,vehemente, Hinata con una sonrisa dulce. ¡SakuHina! Secuela de mi historia 'Acepto'. HISTORIA RESUBIDA Y REEDITADA


**Hola a todos los navegadores de la web! Aquí su camarada Leonardo Sharksun que va a subir su primer fic de Naruto.**

 **Bien, ahora dejando la broma, este es mi primer fic de este súper manga/anime que me gusta desde hace mucho pero que no me he atrevido a escribir una historia de esta hasta ahora.**

 **Esta historia es de una pareja muy poco conocida por todos (insertar suspenso): El ¡SakuHina! (** **Sakura y Hinata)**

 **Se que este shipping puede sonar muy raro pero leí un fic que me caló hasta el fondo y desde entonces me gusta esta pareja.**

 **La verdad es que a pesar de que me gusta Hinata con Naruto y a Sakura la odio, creo que podrían hacer una muy buena pareja** **juntas bajo la dirección de Sakura-San** **(#SakuraSeme) (#HinataUke)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no y cada uno de sus personajes,** **así** **como sus tecnicas y todo lo relacionado, me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

 **Título: Contigo a mi lado ¡todo lo puedo!.**

 **Pareja: Sakura/Hinata.**

 **Género: Family/Romance.**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Avisos: Three shot (Eso existe? ni idea XD),el primer capitulo sera una especie de introductorio. Prometo que el segundo sera mas largo.**

 **Summary: -¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Sakura mirando a la chica-. Esta solo movio la cabeza en señal de asentimiento mientras que apretaba la mano de su esposa con fuerza. -** **Contigo a mi lado ¡todo lo puedo!** **-Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa dulce.**

 **PD: El titulo lo entenderánmas adelante.**

* * *

 **Contigo a mi lado ¡todo lo puedo!**

 **By Leonard Sharksun**

 **Historia Reesubida**

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea oculta entre las hoja. Para Sakura Haruno era jueves por la tarde como cualquier otro.

La ninja medico se encontraba muy concentrada atendiendo unos papeles provenientes de la aldea oculta de la arena.

Desde que había sido nombrada por el Hokague como jefa del equipo de Sakura esperaba mucha acción y peleas sin parar, no estar sentada en un maldito escritorio todo el tiempo.

Suspiro cansina. Esa profesión de seguro la iba a matar. Cada momento atendiendo personas provenientes de otras aldeas que no hacían mas que quejarse o hablar mierda. Para la próxima cuando Naruto le ofreciera un cargo no aceptaría sin pensar.

Cogió el cuadro que estaba a su derecha,observándolo con mucha atención. En él se podían observar una mujer y una niña felices. La mujer era de cabello largo y de color azulado el cual era adornado por flores,con piel pálida,estaba tenia un Kimono blanco y un par de sandalias; Por su parte, la niña llevaba el cabello corto y rosado una camisa manga larga amarilla con cuello cerrado, manga larga con un patrón color naranja que reflejaba un girasol, y unos pantalones cortos color rojo.

Sus queridas Hinata y Himawari.

Quien diría que unos años después de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, la pelirosada se casara con Hinata Hyuga y ambos tuvieran una hermosa hija,Himawari Haruno-Hyuga. Le habían puesto así a la niña porqué Hinata quería honrar el nombre de su primo Neji,ya que los girasoles siempre fueron sus preferidos.

Por tal razón, Himawari y Hina iban todos los meses al cementerio de Konoha para depositar un bello ramo de estas plantas.

Casi todo el mundo se sorprendió con la boda de la pareja, que pronto cumpliria seis años de casamiento. No porque ambas eran chicas, ya que ambas podían hacer jutsus para quedar embarazadas, sino que esperaban que Sakura terminara con Sasuke Uchiha y la heredera del clan Hyuga con Naruto Uzumaki,el actual Hogake de Konohagakure.

Si ya medio mundo estaba conmocionado,a los demás le dio un patatús después de que Sasuke y Naruto dijeran la fecha de su boda. Fue muy divertido mirar las diversas reacciones de las personas y sobretodo cuando Naruto quedo embarazado de sus dos hijos, Boruto y Sadara Uzumaki-Uchicha (Los dos gemelos).

''Lo lamento,Hina'' Penso la Kunoichi mirando absorta la imagen de su mujer ''No podre llegar a la hora de la cena,otra vez''.

Si esto seguía así, su "Hina'' le iba a terminar asesinando con un sarten por haber llegado tarde repetidamente todas las noches. Últimamente Su ojiblanca sufría de cambios de humor muy severos. Muy extraño. Recordaba a la perfección cuando la Hyuga casi le parte la cabeza en dos con su 'Puño suave' luego de que la discípula de Tsunade dijera que al estofado,hecho por la de pelo azul, le faltaba un poquito sal.

-¡Sakura-Sama! ¡Sakura-Sama -Escucho a alguien llamarla por su nombre.

La Kunoichi alzo la vista para toparse con Shisa,su secretaria. Esta lucia muy alterada,según pudo captar la mayor. Puso nuevamente el cuadro en el escritorio con calma

-Baja la voz -Ordeno con autoridad la mayor volviendo a trabajar en los montones de papeles. Suspiro.

-¡Pero Sakura-San! -Insistió la pelimorada sin bajar el tono-¡Es importante!

La ninja medico bufo antes de mirar molesta a su secretaria. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Y al parecer Shisa lo notó, ya que dio varios pasos para atrás.

-¿Que puede ser tan importante para que vengas a molestarme? -Inquirió la de ojos verdes.

 **-** E-es s-s-su e-es-po-sa -Tartamudeo la pobre secretaria- A-ca-ca-ba d-de s-ser in-internada e-en el hos-hospital... Por e-e-eso...

La pelirosada se puso de piedra antes de coger sus cosas y salir como una estampida,tumbando en el proceso a la pobre pelimorada.

* * *

 **Fin... Nah es broma XD.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Estuvo bueno? Reedite este fanfic ya que no me parecía tan perfecto como yo quería por lo que tome esa decisión. Por si no lo mencione antes, en esta historia las mujeres y hombres se pueden embarazar por igual. Esto es posible debido a jutsus especiales creados específicamente para eso. Pero no significa que no puedan abortar o sufrir percances durante el estado.**

 **Una ultima cosa mas, le agradecería mucho si dejasen reviews. He visto que anteriormente este fic tenia 7 favoritos y 3 siguiendo,sin embargo no tenían ningún comentario. No les pido como si fuera obligación pero me inspira que suban sus opiniones acerca de algo que les gusta.**

 **Bye.**

* * *

 **Saga Sakuhina:**

 **-Acepto. (One Shot)** **www. fanfiction s / 12062094 /1/ Acepto (Quiten espacios)**

 **-Contigo a mi lado ¡todo lo puedo!**


End file.
